


秘密功能

by xxx83221



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Cheating, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxx83221/pseuds/xxx83221
Summary: 馬庫斯與諾斯的婚姻名存實亡。馬庫斯懷孕了，但他仍與李奧溫存。
Relationships: Leo Manfred/Markus
Kudos: 8





	秘密功能

婚姻是愛情的墳墓。對人類如此，對仿生人也是。  
  
馬庫斯在與諾斯僅僅結縭兩年後就明白了這一點。  
  
這樁婚姻中的很多事情都讓他力不從心。他與諾斯在人類事務上有分歧的看法，這原本應該是好事，讓團隊裡能有多元的聲音，可是他們的婚姻讓他無法在公共事務上對諾斯有話直說；而當他偶爾出於必要而這麼做時，這個行為又會反過來影響他的婚姻。  
  
馬庫斯沒有問諾斯到底對這段婚姻是怎麼想的。他不用問也知道，諾斯的態度很清楚：她是絕對不會認輸的。不，這個意思並不是諾斯認為離過婚的女人是輸家；她純粹只是無法忍受讓人類記者看到仿生人婚姻破裂罷了。馬庫斯知道她有多好勝。他也問過自己無數次他比較無法忍受何者：人類的八卦羞辱，或是充滿危機的、觸礁的婚姻。  
  
很快地，他就失去了考慮的餘地。  
  
因為他懷孕了。  
  
  
「我不知道你們可以懷孕。」李奧知道這件事的時候訝異地抬起了一邊眉毛，「嗯，我猜男女對你們來說沒有那麼大的分別。」  
「我們有性別認同，只是內部構造幾乎沒有差別。」  
「當然。我猜你們沒有意外懷孕這種事，對吧？」  
「沒有，我們已經為此準備了很長的一段時間了……為了公眾形象。」  
  
李奧隨意地點了點頭，「好吧。但為什麼是你？」  
  
「她不喜歡……她不喜歡處在被動的位置上。」馬庫斯隱諱地回答。  
  
「真的？」李奧貼到了馬庫斯的身後，「你沒有翹著屁股、流著水求她幹你？」他問，一邊環住馬庫斯的腰，把嘴唇貼上他的後頸。  
  
「沒有。」馬庫斯閉上眼睛，任由李奧的手在他身上游移。  
「真的？你沒有在她碰你的時候馬上濕成一片？」李奧說，一邊把手伸到前面解馬庫斯的褲子，「你沒有把你的腿打開，求她趕快讓你懷孕嗎？」  
  
「嗯──沒有，」馬庫斯在李奧握著他的陰莖套弄時仰起頭，「這種事對我們來說只是機率問題。仿生人發生性行為的時候也不會說那種話。」  
  
「那真可惜，」李奧低沉地說，「我很喜歡你那個樣子。」他說，然後把他的陰莖對準了馬庫斯濕漉漉的人造穴口。他沒有一下子完全插入，而只是用蕈狀的前端進出著。馬庫斯發出了幾聲輕微的嘆息，然後趴到廚房裡那張幾乎空無一物的料理台上，把臀部翹起、試圖更貼近李奧，「拜託，李奧。」他把臉埋在雙臂裡。  
  
「求我。」李奧說。  
「我求你，」馬庫斯艱難地說，「我求你幹我，哥哥。」  
  
李奧一向願意在這方面照顧他的弟弟。偉大的仿生人領袖在被一根人類陰莖完全插入時在室內拖鞋裡蜷起了腳趾。「舒服嗎？」李奧問他。他點了點頭，「但是你必須輕一點……」他提醒李奧。  
  
「因為這個？」李奧一隻手撫摸著馬庫斯沒了腹肌線條、圓潤微凸的肚子。  
「是的，」馬庫斯小聲地說，「請不要傷害他……不管你有多生氣。」他說，語氣略帶懇求。  
  
「我不會，」李奧說，然後開始一下一下地抽插著馬庫斯；馬庫斯的叫聲迴盪在廚房裡，「雖然我的確很生氣。」  
「啊、啊──拜託、不要──嗯──不要……你知道，」馬庫斯被李奧頂得話語斷斷續續，「你知道、我、我更想懷上你的，你知道的……哥哥……」他小聲地說；時至今日，說出這番話仍讓他感到罪惡。他讓李奧頂著他，一邊用一隻手扶住自己的肚子。同時也讓他很興奮，他意識到。他在說這番話時更濕了。李奧幹他的時候發出噗啾噗啾的聲音。  
  
「我知道，」李奧說，「你知道我想怎麼做嗎？我想把我的雞巴捅進去你的──子宮，還是隨便它叫什麼──讓你肚子裡的小傢伙有個小幾個月的雙胞胎兄弟，」他說，一邊把手覆蓋在馬庫斯扶著肚子的手上，然後開始了一輪快速而猛烈的抽插；馬庫斯爆哭叫出聲，「他們會是同父異母，就跟我們一樣，」李奧有些喘息地說，「一個仿生人，一個人類。也許他們長大了之後也會搞上，誰知道呢？」  
  
「啊、哈、不、不可以──」馬庫斯抽噎著說，還是扶著自己的肚子，「嗯──啊！」他一邊叫著一邊搖頭，卻說不清楚到底是什麼不可以。是物理上的不可以嗎？可是他其實不知道這種事到底會不會發生；卡姆斯基沒有告訴他太多技術上的細節。李奧應該戴套的，馬庫斯後知後覺地想到。還是倫理上的不可以？但是他和李奧也算是兄弟，而他們現在正在廚房裡，李奧在他體內肆意馳騁，他還挺著一個大肚子承受。  
  
「我要射了，我親愛的弟弟。」李奧揉捏著馬庫斯又圓又翹的臀部；他抓著兩片臀辦，像是要把它們掰開來好射到最深處一樣，「能射在裡面吧？」  
  
「啊、哈、不、不行……」馬庫斯做著沒有意義的回絕。他嘴巴上說不行，但身體仍配合著。因為事實上，他想著，根本沒有「不行」這回事。他想被李奧內射，每一次都想。他渴望被李奧捅進他的人造生殖腔，在那裡頭灌滿一大堆的人類精子。「嗯、啊──哈啊……」他放任自己想像著那個畫面，然後抵達了高潮，「嗯──！」他射精了，白色的人工精液滴滴答答地落到廚房地板上。  
  
李奧也在同一時間射在了他的體內。當然，李奧沒有真的把陰莖捅進他懷著寶寶的生殖腔裡，而是射在了生殖腔外面。馬庫斯轉過身，然後他們緊抱著彼此。他們忽略馬庫斯突起的肚子的阻隔，忘情地接吻。  
  
「我想我該走了。」他們終於分開時，李奧說，「我猜諾斯應該快回來了。」  
「是的，」馬庫斯說，盡量掩住語氣裡的哀傷，「你下次什麼時候再來？」他問。  
  
「天知道，」李奧聳聳肩，一邊穿好褲子，「也許等你生產之後。」他說，然後嘆了一口氣。  
  
他們沉默了好一會，然後又給了彼此一個擁抱，接著才道別。  
  
  
馬庫斯收拾著地板上的一片黏糊。他確保地板連在仿生人看來都是乾淨的，然後去浴室最後一次扭乾抹布。他面對著浴室的鏡子，看著鏡中的自己，也同時看著十幾分鐘之前在他的視野中彈出的警示小視窗。  
  
偵測到生物反應──人造生殖腔已啟動。狀態：成功著床。  
  
  
他撫摸著自己的肚子。現在那裡面真的有一對雙胞胎了。他沒有告訴李奧其實他可以自主開闔自己的生殖腔入口；他只需要事後稍微躺平一下，讓該流進去的東西流進去就行了。他當時不確定這麼做是否有用，但顯然他成功了。會被發現嗎？他才不在乎呢，他看著鏡子裡的自己想。  
  
  
鏡子裡的他露出了微笑。  
  
  
  



End file.
